Yuan Shao's Noble Interview:DirectorsCut
by SilentNinja
Summary: An interview with the Yuan Patriaich. The Battle Guan Du is reaching it's climax, but there's more than meets the eye after Cao Cao. And the nuisance that is Zhao Zilong. Now Twoshot. Warning: Major Zhao Yun bashing. Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji alittle in part 2.
1. Luxury at Guan Du

Disclaimer: I'm not making money off of writing a fan story of Dynasty Warriors. Maybe if Koei weren't so arrogant, they'll listen to my suggestions for storytelling instead of overdoing the current portrayals of the characters. So I don't own them.

Yuan Shao's Noble Interview: Directors Cut

Luxury at Guan Du

* * *

_At Yuan Shao's camp near Guan Du…._

Moments ago, Yuan Shao ordered his entire forces to cross the Yellow River after Cao Cao's victory at Bai Ma. Yuan faction captured the towns near Pu Yang forcing Cao Cao to fall back within 60 miles near Chen Liu.

Tonight the entire army waited for their noble 'hero' to initiate the major offense to worn out Cao Cao's defenses for good. If that's not enough for a decisive victory, Cao Cao's forces are running out of provisions and their remaining resources haven't transported to the main camp yet.

"We can't sit here and let Cao Cao's forces buy time with their delayed transports, my lord! Please heed my advice and I'm not making up such a thing to deceive you. We captured their messenger and he's telling the true!" Xu You urged.

"Perhaps the messenger was a ruse to stir confusion among our ranks. We shouldn't trust such anonymous tip from a lowly scout," Guo Tu whispered on Yuan Shao's ear.

"You think you can come in here and report to me such bogus information? I expect you to be of better use to me with your wit, Xu You," Yuan Shao eyes stabbed on Xu You coldly with the most threaten stare that could make a weakling shiver.

"My lord, the information is true! If you don't believe me, send Zhang He and Gao Lan with a few thousand troops to raid into Cao Cao's main camp to pummel their morale lower and you can lead a full scale assault and capture the traitor Cao Cao!"Xu You urged.

"Even if he's right, we'll waste our numbers to extend the injured. Minister Xu You here only babbles himself to get a high post and take all the credit on Cao Cao's demise," Guo Tu whispered to Yuan Shao again making him even more suspicious of Xu You.

"My lord perhaps I shall go send spies within Cao Cao's main camp to confirm their weakened state. Please carry out the order?" Xin Ping bowed to his lord hoping his request is granted.

"No, Cao Cao's cleverer than that," Yuan Shao denied

"But, he doesn't have any more days left to defend his main camp. His entire army is suffering from fatigue due to the previous wars with Yuan Shu, Lu Bu, and Liu Bei. Liu Biao will leave his rear severed if he lose the capital soon enough! Please send the army to attack his main camp!" Xu You begged.

"Enough, return to your post until I make a decision…." Yuan Shao commanded.

"I must resent my lord! You're giving Cao Cao one last opportunity to recover and plan his counterattack. We'll waste even more time getting this war to end premently and save the Han!" Xu You retorted.

"I said get the hell out of here! What are you waiting for? Guards send him back to his post until I call him back! I have no time for this manipulative information! Is Cao Cao trying to lure me into a strategic blunder?" Yuan Shao mad expression uttered the entire audience as they watch poor Xu You being dragged out of the war council.

Once Xu You left, Shen Pei proceeded to speak, "We still have an opportunity, Lord Yuan Shao. But, we'll never know if we're being lure into another of Cao Cao's devious schemes to scatter our morale."

"Yes and Xu You wasn't known for military advising. He's supposed to inspect our armory during break," Guo Tu nodded.

"I wonder why he's still of use to me when we all know he's a greedy twit?" Yuan Shao groaned. He's been having a difficult time during the war. Yan Lang and Wen Chou were dead due to that idiot Guan Yu who was supposed to know that Liu Bei alive.

"So were you…" Xin Ping muttered.

"What?" Yuan Shao thought he heard Xin Ping said something.

"Oh…I said, Xu You is still friends with Cao Cao, so it's difficult to trust him when giving advice," Xin Ping gave a nervous glance at his commander.

"He's going to betray us anyway, cousin," Gao Gan said.

"Yeah, what's the point of bring him with us then? Should we listen to such a petty geezer or wait and access the situation another day to see if he's not spewing lies at us all?" Jiang Yiqu agreed.

Suddenly, a stranger enters the tent and the guards halted him.

"Greetings gentlemen!" the interview made a decent entrance. All eyes gazed on him.

"Who in blaze are you!?" Yuan Shao looked shocked at the stranger and his weird appearance.

"You are Yuan Shao, correct?" the interviewer presumed.

"Yes I am the one and only heir to the 400 year ancient family. For generations, the Yuan family has cared for the Imperial Han until disgraces like Dong Zhuo who had no business to dispose of He Jin's nephew and rape his sister!" Yuan Shao proudly presented himself.

"He's our true Han hero, Yuan Shao! Savior of the people who oppose Cao Cao's heretics," Guo Tu cleared his throats.

The Yuan faction salutes their hero, but the interviewer could only stare at the men praising an egomaniac.

"Well…I read about your stunt causing peasantry manipulation on Liu Yu's death by rumoring Gongsun Zan's intentions. You're not that heroic if you planned Liu Yu's position to replace Emperor Xian," the interviewer mentioned.

"What the…where did you read such asinine rubbish!? First of all, Liu Yu was a good friend to me and Gongsun Zan an excessive attitude failure whose idiotic reputation means nothing to this land! He killed Liu Yu, so he's the villain, not me. So where ever you read that, it's full of lies! Those stupid historians barely recorded most of my fraction in favor of Cao Cao," Yuan Shao couldn't believe the guy dare challenge his motivation.

"So what you're saying is that what you're doing during your rise to power is the right thing?" the interviewer questioned.

"You dare question my morals stranger?" Yuan Shao eyes widened as he became even more infuriated by the interviewer.

"What about Han Fu?" the name of one of the victims of the era shook the audience by a storm.

"I was originally one of Han Fu's officers when he's governing Ji Zhou," Xin Ping shrugged.

"What about that incompetent magistrate? Why bring him up, nobody gives a damn about Han Fu!" Yuan Shao shouted.

"You robbed a pacifist….who wants nothing to do with warlordism until he agreed to assist you against Dong Zhuo….and here Qi Yi, Xun Chen, and Ju shou all wanted to make you control Ji from him," the interview sighed.

"Did anybody care about Han Fu?" Yuan Shao asked his entire army if anyone still pity the guy.

"Nope!"

"Nah, he's useless."

"He isn't squat!"

"We sure don't miss him. Let the idiot rot in hell and soon Cao Cao along with him when I'm done with this war," Yuan Shao grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt my lords, but here's an appeal from Cao Cao. It's an imperial messenger from the Emperor," the soldier who came in a hurry after Yuan Shao finished speaking gives the messenge to the noble lord.

"Burn it, it's another one of Cao Cao's schemes to make us disarm," Yuan Shao ordered.

"But…" the soldier tried to persist.

"Just burn it fool! Cao Cao used the emperor by only name! Everyone knows his imperial edicts are a load of bull and lies!" Yuan Shao then turns to the interviewer, "Now you sir, if you're coming here to spew your lies to me, you better get out of my council before I'll have you executed!"

"I'm here to give you an interview, Yuan Shao," The interviewer said. He did not show any fear of execution because deep down his good nature overpower the egomaniac's behavior.

"Then start the interview. There's not much time I have, but bringing the 'guy whom I called a disgraceful old friend' to justice," Yuan Shao snapped his fingers to summon the attendants to serve his drink.

"Ok, where do I start…?" the interviewer thought up which famous person to start.

"Oh, if you're going to bring up that miserable failure who called himself 'Zilong', he nothing, but a nobody who dares agitate insubordination and betrays me to the loser's side!" Yuan Shao reminded the interviewer on Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun is a wanted criminal in our side. Unfortunately, there were numerous chances of getting him back into serving Yuan Shao upon forgiveness of his foolish resistance," Guo Tu informed.

"……these guys don't like Zhao Yun at all….." the interviewer thought.

"The one Little Dragon of Chang Shan, he's known to have contended with the Hei Bei four, Zhang He, Gao Lan, Yan Liang, and Wen Chou," Xin Ping said.

"He's just a mere peasant. A nobody from the mountain nobody cares anymore because he sided with Gongsun Zan," Shen Pei shook his head disbelief of Zilong's mediocre reputation in Hei Bei.

"He had a good reason choosing to go to Gongsun Zan in hoping to remove your manipulative bunch from purging confusion throughout his home," the interview glared at the Yuan fraction.

"I love to derail that bum from the mountain, proceed" Yuan Shao demanded.

"So, tell me why you despise the 'Bum from the mountain'?" the interviewer about to listen as the patriarch speaks out his thoughts on his annoying foe.

"He quotes the most absurd garbage such as true loyalty and all that blasphemy about righteousness. Can't you believe the path that misguided bum went? One of these days, I wonder why I leave him alive after Gongsun Zan's demise. Oh that's right, the people who loved him at his hometown. You know, it's 3 miles near Zhen Ji's home. Heaven forbid that bum and the beautiful phoenix ever met," Yuan Shao took his drink after he finished commenting.

"He sought out the path of self destruction, ahaha," Jiang Yiqu snickered.

"Hahaha, yeah he regret ever aiding Gongsun Zan when he realize what a horrible person Zan really is and those people who volunteered with him," Gao Gan added.

"I have to give it to the bum; he charmed those people into joining his private army and use that to make Gongsun Zan powerful. Now he's thinking of joining another loser, the so called 'Imperial Uncle' Liu Bei. We all call Liu Bei 'Long Ears'" Yuan Shao nodded.

"Speaking of Liu Bei, what do you think of the Imperial Uncle?" The interviewer asked.

"He's the most ambiguous individual I ever met. For Gongsun Zan to have such a friend, big ears, poor incarnation of Liu Bang, and an attention whore. He brags about wanting to restore the Han Dynasty. But, proved nothing but was nominate by the Emperor as the Imperial Uncle due to his legitimate heritage. Well his dad was a broken man before Liu Bei rose to the ranks," Yuan Shao chuckled at the last part.

"Hahaha, Liu Bei's dad went broke. Can't blame him for being raised by his uncle and mother afterwards because of Liang Ji's tyrannical run before the eunuchs came into power," Shen Pei said.

"I know about Zhao Yun's father, but it means nothing now that the bum has ruined a proportion of his reputation here. But, Liu Bei is still out there. I don't trust him, but sent him to Liu Biao as he requested," Yuan Shao slipped his drink and gave a relaxing breather.

"Liu Bei frequently aid the poor and oddly pillaging the rich to pay the soldiers and give the poor," Guo Tu mentioned.

"He's aiding the poor and robbing the rich! What the hell does Zhao Yun see in that petty thief and his two uneducated thugs Guan Yu and Zhang Fei?! Geez…" Yuan Shao shook his head embarrassed by Liu Bei's display of 'false' heroics.

"Neither of them are the good guys. Only Yuan Shao is the true savior of the Han Dynasty. He's the former leader of the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition. Many Han officials serve him to save the dynasty instead of the foul Cao Cao," Shen Pei showed the list of Han loyalist in Yuan Shao's side.

"I'm the only legitimate Han hero here!" Yuan Shao bragged.

"Sun Ce considers his metrics heroic for liberating Jiang Dong," the interviewer shrugged.

When hearing the name of the Little Conqueror, the entire Yuan fraction started laughing so hard.

"Hahahah, Sun Jian…oooh, his kid grown up to betray his father's loyalty to the Han," Yuan Shao hold his breather after laughing and thought about the rise of Sun Ce.

"Is Sun Ce really a threat to us? His numbers are growing and his military power a match for Cao Cao among many personnel, Zhou Yu is his Zhang Liang," Xin Ping said.

"Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, the boys have grown up to be such powerful men. It reminds me of how Cao Cao and I started our childhood and now we became enemies," Yuan Shao rubbed his chin.

"The two aren't enemies, but best friends like sworn brothers," Guo Tu said.

"If he's so high to challenge me, then I'll be glad to offer his demise. The Sun family were a bunch of wannabes formerly Yuan Shu's subjects," Yuan Shao yawned.

"Lu Bu" the interviewer brought Lu Bu's name in the subject.

"Monsterous thug, I'm glad Cao Cao put him out of his misery," Yuan Shao grunted.

Interviewer: Xiahou Dun

Yuan Shao: Yawn, Cao Cao's go to guy who screws up

Interviewer: Xiahou Yuan

Yuan Shao: Cao Cao's cavalry back up who is not as insightful as Xu Huang

Interviewer: Xu Huang

Yuan Shao: I almost regret not having him on my side when Ju Shou advises me to rescue the Emperor. Though, it's a good thing I didn't because you see, that's another misguided bum now letting Cao Cao use the so called Emperor as he pleases.

Interviewer: Zhang Liao

Yuan Shao: Great, another misguided individual… Why surrender to Cao Cao when he could have ended his life there after Lu Bu?

Interviewer: Xu Zhu

Yuan Shao: Cao Cao's moronic bodyguard who finds food as a social elegant.

Interviewer: Cao Pi

Yuan Shao: His brat who stole my son Xi's wife and I heard from someone from the future that he killed her by order of suicide! Yuan Shang had the same potential as him honestly.

Interviewer: Dian Wei

Yuan Shao: Well, he did die for Cao Cao, I'll give him that. I would have loved for Dian Wei to have a duel with Wen Chou.

Interviewer: Sima Yi

Yuan Shao: He was just recruited. Oh well, the Sima family were a scholarly clan.

Interviewer: Zhang He

Yuan Shao: My replacement for Yan Liang. Sigh…I wonder if his loyalty to me was as true as my distrust in him.

Interviewer: Sun Quan

Yuan Shao: He's nothing to write home, merely enjoying that luxury Sun Ce furnishes.

Interviewer: Guan Ping

Yuan Shao: Ugh, so Guan Yu just went miles around to reunite with Liu Bei after he killed my best warriors and adopt a brat who wants to be like him and admires him. Why does heaven allow such a man to exist?

Interviewer: Huang Gai

Yuan Shao: Sun Ce's go to guy. What's good of Sun Ce without Huang Gai?

Interviewer: Zhou Tai

Yuan Shao: He now decided to watch over Sun Quan. What's good of Sun Quan without Zhou Tai if he's inferior to Sun Ce? Perhaps I'll try getting Sun Ce's warriors to join my side.

Interviewer: It's hard to convince Sun Ce's officers when they all lived in the same province they grew up with and Sun Ce was from Jiang Dong in his childhood.

Yuan Shao: Blah!

Interviewer: Wei Yan

Yuan Shao: Another nobody. I heard Liu Biao doesn't like him.

Interviewer: Huang Zhong

Yuan Shao: The best archer Liu Biao has

Interviewer: The Qiaos

Yuan Shao: Hahahahaha, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu actually convinced the nobles of the south among those who are the daughters of Qiao Xuan! Well, if they have the Qiaos, then I have Zhen Ji! I go one step ahead of the tiger's cub, mark my words.

Interviewer:…….

Yuan Shao: What? You don't think Zhen Ji deserves my family's support?

Interviewer: Well, she didn't have a choice except if it's the only way to help the poor people in her home.

Yuan Shao: I'm more deserving of having such beauty on my side!

Interviewer: She wasn't happy of being giving to by someone she hardly knows.

Yuan Shao: Then who else she's more deserving with?! The world doesn't want that bum married to an influential beauty like the poverty heroine Lady Zhen!

Interviewer: How about Ma Chao?

Yuan Shao: I heard of him. Ma Teng raising another Lu Bu….

Interviewer: Zhang Fei

Yuan Shao: Thug and an excessive anger tiger like Gongsun Zan

Interviewer: Guan Yu

Yuan Shao: That stupid, ignorant, murder! I can't believe I've wasted two men to find that idiot! He and Zhang Fei need to shave their damn beards! Both of them are uglier than Lu Bu!

Interviewer: Liu Bei

Yuan Shao: Attention whore

Interviewer: Cao Cao

Yuan Shao: Magnificent bastard! He has controlled the Imperial Court long enough to realize he used the Han Dynasty only by name. It won't work on me. I'll have Liu Biao's forces ready to execute the pincer plot by surrounding him on every corner. After Cao Cao's gone, I'll replace Emperor Xian with Liu Yu's son and the Han is officially restored.

Interviewer:……

Yuan Shao: I don't acknowledge Emperor Xian, but a peaceful abdication will be legitimate so he won't have the trouble of being a lowly concubine's son who was a relative to Dong Zhuo.

Interviewer: So, you're showing remorse on Liu Xie's enthronement, but resent Emperor Shao's abdication.

Yuan Shao: That's right! Like I said, I'm the true Han hero. This is the enthusiasm of true loyalty. Not the crap that Zhao Yun lectured. True loyalty is to fight for the Han dynasty at its proper role; the royalty of the Liu family in its noble form and conduct. The Yellow Turbans dare show their disrespect to nobility. Cao Cao insulted the conduct and used the power of the royal family to increase his own family's fortunes. His grandfather Cao Teng was one of the eunuch fractions, so he dared his selfish, paranoid antics to use the authority like a judicial jackass. Who the hell does Cao Cao think he is?!

Guo Tu: Fate couldn't have been more pleased with our progress my lord.

Yuan Shao: Yes, we're winning! I'm humble and proud to have each and everyone one of you working for me to rebuild the Han dynasty in its proper conduct and nobility the way He Jin vision it. Ever since Emperor Ling met He Jin's sister, he gains a lot of respect towards the nobility and his sister became one of the most noble and powerful woman of our time until that scoundrel Dong Zhuo raped her.

Interviewer: And last is Zhao Yun…

Yuan Shao: And we're back to Mr. Nobody. Zhao Yun, the bum from the mountain, the fool who had no business raising that private army against me by joining the loser's side. The original prodigy and you know what? Lu Zhi's former students are full of fail, just like the bum we're talking about. He got the name Little Dragon because he was that 15 year old brat from Lu Zhi's ranks on the capture of Ye as common soldier born on the wrong place at the wrong time.

The whole Yuan Fraction laughed out loud, mocking the Little Dragon and his futile efforts.

Interviewer: You may not like him, but I assure you, Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun had a thing going.

Yuan Shao: He may have met the poverty heroine, but she never had any feelings for that failure! HAHAHAHA, Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji, what kind of romantic legend is that?!

Interviewer: Well, that's it. Good luck on your battle against Cao Cao. The Battle of Guan Du and the Battle of Chi Bi are two events most acknowledged with its military innovation.

Yuan Shao: Yeah, only guys like myself, Cao Cao, and Jiang Dong can pull out amazing military history. And what history, Zhao Yun got? Saving Long Ear's stupid son!

Gao Gan, Shen Pei, Guo Tu, Jiang Yiqu, and the rest of the soldiers laughed along fortelling various jokes and failure of the Little Dragon.

Yuan Shao: When the little boy glances at that bum, he told his mother, 'momma, who is that man?' 'Oh, that's Zhao Yun dear.' 'Momma, what's gotten him so upset?' 'His force was demolished by Yuan Shao. He fought the wrong side dear.' 'Momma, there goes that man on the white horse riding to the mountain' 'That's because he's known as the bum from the mountain'

Shen Pei: OH MY GOODNESS, Benchu!! HAHAHAHAHAHH!!!

Guo Tu: Like a loser, riding into the dusty wind like a defeated general. He wanders the captured cities, jobless, homeless, and empty as void.

Gao Gan: A true loser.

Yuan Shao: Even if he's 'The Dragon of Chang Shan', what does his ties with Gongsun Zan have to prove to his true loyalty? He got nothing to prove. NOTHING and the people don't look up to him anymore; nothing heroic, but a spear and his misguided life. Boy that was far more humiliating than Lu Bu! Zhen Ji may agree with me because she's now married to Xi and is on my side fighting for me and not that bum.

Guo Tu: Here ends the legend of The Bum from the Mountain, Zhao Zilong…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the entire Yuan fraction continue laughing.

"There's no point re employing that bum. I hate him so much for betraying me, using the people of Chang Shan and Zhongshan against me. But, there were persistent friends of his begging me to bring him on my side just for this battle. Nah, it's not worth for the guy to be redeemed. The fool wished he was born a beautiful woman like Lady Zhen to never involve himself in warfare. He has no business getting involved in such affairs. Foolish peasant," Yuan Shao slipped the last ounce of wine and snapped the ladies to bring him refills.

Suddenly, the soldier comes rushing inside the war council.

"My…my lord, it's terrible. Chunyu Qiongs unit….Wu Chao…..they found out our supple depot at Wu Chao!" the soldier reported.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Wu Chao well hidden along the woods! Cao Cao couldn't have found out!" Yuan Shao scolded.

"Forgive me, my lord, but you must look outside! The smokes from the east is where Wu Chao located! The entire army is watching as our supplies are being destroyed by Cao Cao's forces!" a soldier alerted.

"Father, he's right! Wu Chao's in flames!" Yuan Shang hurried inside to confirm the bad news.

"No..it's not true…." Yuan Shao mutter and quickly head outside to see for himself.

The Yuan fraction came out of the tent and turn to see what's left of their chances of winning, brust in flames.

"No…nooo!!!" Yuan Shao winced as he helplessly watches his once chance of winning this war gone up in smoke.

"Judging by the outcome, I know Xu You had somehow went into Cao Cao's camp and told him about Wu Chao's location because we didn't take his advice serious and the person defending our supplies was the worst among our forces…." Guo Tu commented.

"No…tell me, this is some kind of bad dream! TELL ME IT'S ALL FULL OF LIES!!" Yuan Shao strangled the poor soldier who looked in fear of his lord.

"Please restrain yourself my lord…." Shen Pei comforted t the so called King of Kings.

Yuan Shao starts to get a serious breakdown as the army hurries to rescue the soldiers at Wu Chao, but with little effort and Cao Cao commence the counterattack, forcing some troops to surrender due to being tired out by the loss of provisions, others flee north not bothering to defend the main camp and the Yuan fraction face serious consequences as Zhang He and Gao Lan defected to Cao Cao.

"Why defect to Cao Cao of all people!? Has heaven condemned me more than it condemns Cao Cao? Noo….." Yuan Shao then fainted.

"My lord!" Shen Pei carefully assisted his lord by struggling to regain his consciousness.

"We'll block their pursuit! You must take our lord and retreat back to Ye!" Gao Gan and Jiang Yiqu prepare to hold off Cao Cao's pursuit as the main army retreat.

The Battle of Guan Du ends with Cao Cao as victorious due to demoralizing the enemy by destroying their main supply. Was it not for the information given to Xu You, was it not for those who would die for Cao Cao, and was it not for Yuan Shao's treatment with Xu You?

The End


	2. After Guan Du

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, check the previous one for the disclaimer.

A/N: Boy I totally messed up the first interview and edit it. Here's the second one live on Yuan Shao's deathbed. It's shorter with some subplots for those Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji lovers out there.

And out of the three Xu You, Tian Feng, and Ju shou…Ju Shou was the one Yuan Shao should have listened. He's one of the people who gave Ji Zhou to Yuan Shao with host of a few partners in that scheme. I have a surprise character in this story from my time playing Red Cliff online.

Yuan Shao's Noble Interview: Directors Cut

After Guan Du

* * *

At Ye…..

"Cao Cao….you magnificent bastard…..oh that magnificent bastard….," Yuan Shao whimpered.

"My dear…" Lady Liu stroked her husband's hair sharing the depression.

"Father, I ordered the entire army to make preparations for the counterattack if Cao Cao advances to Ji zhou. Please be in good health and stay by my side!" Yuan Shang joined along with his mother near Yuan Shao's bed.

"Why heavens!? Why allow Cao Cao to reign terror in my territory!?" Yuan Shao continues whining. His frustration and depression grew deeper and when his subjects beg him to restrain, he only raise his incite behavior further.

"We executed Tian Feng if that makes you feel better my lord," Guo Tu snapped his fingers at the attendants to bring Tian Feng's beheaded presence in the room.

"My lord behold the traitor who taunted you, he also sig his last words before he died," The soldier offered the presence of Tian Feng's head.

"……."

"And what were his last words?" Yuan Shang glared at the soldier.

"He..he said, 'Told you so numbskull'…." The soldier shudders when he answered.

" 'Told you so!?" Told me what?! To assist Liu Bei by attacking Cao Cao behind his back?! I'm not taking responsibility with that attention whore!! And then he told me not to attack when I've decided to attack Cao Cao at the right time!" Yuan Shao furiously stood up and kicked the head of Tian Feng like a football out of the room then slowly returned to his bed feeling worst.

"The kick is good, my lord! I'm sick of his stubborn antics, didn't we all told you that he'll betray us!" Shen Pei praised.

"The hell did that guy serve me for?! Oh wait; he's one of Han Fu's former officers after all! Damn it, damn Tian Feng, damn Cao Cao…." Yuan Shao grumbled on his bed cussing so many times at Tian Feng's name.

"Please burn that miserable traitor's head to the furnace. There will be no proper burial given to Tian Feng," Yuan Shang ordered.

"Y…yes sir….!" The Soldier quickly recovered what's left of Tian Feng and left.

The Interviewer show up by passing the soldier.

"You guys obviously don't like Tian Feng…..he's the guy with the highest intelligent in your force," The interviewer sighed.

"Bull!!" Guo Tu and Shen Pei unison.

"Yan Liang….Wen Chou….I missed my brothers so much! Damn that Guan Yu!" Yuan Shao tears shear heavily. He lost everything, his two boys, his advantage, and the lands he took from Cao Cao.

"You know, even Liu Bei's death is as humiliating as this…." The Interviewer thought.

"Be quick interviewer or you'll be joining Tian Feng," Yuan Shang warned.

"Of course, you're going to be the heir right?" The Interviewer assumed.

"Yes and it's official. Yuan Tan hardly coming here right now because he acts like he already got followers while commanding the military force at Qing zhou. He may revolt any second to put shame in my father's sorrows. I don't care if he's promoted General, I am my father's favorite son," Yuan Shang nodded.

"You're the favorite son? What about Yuan Xi? He's good at both, what's wrong with that?" The Interviewer asked.

"Xi is soft and my father couldn't stand that. Because of Xi's behavior, he's been given to Lady Zhen. I'm glad I didn't marry her because she's not an ambitious woman compare to the wife I'll be taking from Cao Cao's family as soon as we make success in the counterattack. Yuan Xi is my biological brother from my mother's side though while Tan the ungrateful greedy snob of a step brother I never cared!" Yuan Shang scoffed after his remark on Yuan Tan.

"Shang, please don't entice your brother. You must work together with him…." Yuan Shao begged.

"He's right, the respect of elderly is the key," Guo Tu nodded.

"You mean the respect of an incompetent lord?!" Shen Pei look shocked at Guo Tu's statement.

"It's still the law of the family that the elder must take responsibility of the family while serving," Guo Tu said.

"Then what if you're trying to get Yuan Tan to succeed?!" Yuan Shang snarled.

"Please stop it you fools!! This is another plot Cao Cao's trying to bring us. We all must unite. It doesn't matter if Tan or Shang succeeds, we must prosper together and unite!" Yuan Shao scolded.

"Yes father…." Yuan Shang muttered.

"As you wish my lord," Guo Tu and Shen Pei bowed.

"Did somebody called me?" Yuan Tan surprisingly showed up.

"No idiot, get back to Bei Hai where you're being ordered General!" Yuan Shang demanded.

"Who are you calling idiot you brat?! Show respect to your oldest!" Yuan Tan enticed.

"You mean my inferior! You're nothing, but a washed up general who has too much free time with luxury! I didn't even see you do anything to attack Cao Cao from ambushing Wu Chao!" Yuan Shang urged.

"As I recall, my forces were defending Bai Ma Ferry where our father had retreated back here…." Yuan Tan informed.

"Right....beginner's luck. Now get back to your post and keep Cao Cao in check!" Yuan Shang ordered.

"Why are you telling me what to do you brat? You should be the one taking responsibility for the defenses of Qing Zhou. Everybody else should forficate the lower plains near the yellow river, that is my command as the eldest," Yuan Tan gave a reversal command leaving Yuan Shang short of acknowledgement as the chosen heir.

"Erm, who should we listen to, the youngest or the oldest?" The soldier asked.

"I don't know, but the law of elderly still remains…." The other soldier said.

"I am the law here and both of you stop fighting and work together! Argh!!" Yuan Shao coughed up heavily.

"Please hold back your temper my love!" Lady Liu begged.

"My lord, Ju Shou was executed by Cao Cao and here's his head," Feng Ji presented Ju Shou's head.

"Well there goes the death of another former officer of Han Fu…." The Interviewer thought while watching the Yuans chatter.

"Ju Shou…." Xun Chen wept.

"I'll forgive Ju Shou's protest. I should have listened to him…." Yuan Shao sighed.

"When Cao Cao offered him to join, Ju Shou just run away, but was killed," Feng Ji placed Ju Shou's head on the table next to Yuan Shao.

"I've wasted a great deal of talent….!" Yuan Shao wept.

"Big time…" The interviewer nodded.

"At least, Ju Shou died for us father," Yuan Shang complimented.

"He gave Ji Zhou to us…." Yuan Tan nodded.

"Give him a proper burial," Feng Ji ordered the soldier.

"Yes sir," The soldier bowed and takes Ju Shou's head.

"Damn it, everything Cao Cao is doing…I'm sick to death of his taunting. Making my soldiers turn against me!" Yuan Shao threw the pillow out.

"Zhang He and Gao Lan will get severe punishment if we capture them. Don't worry about it too much father and recover yourself," Yuan Shang assured.

"They were going to turn against us at the start….." Guo Tu shrugged.

"Because you slandered them and now they turned us!" Shen Pei urged.

"I'll second that…" Feng Ji glared at Guo Tu.

"Zhang He…Gao Lan…son of a….damn…damn it all…because I didn't listen to Ju Shou!" Yuan Shao can't help but blame himself for that.

"So, Yuan Shao…do you have any final thoughts on the Battle of Guan Du?" The interviewer asked.

"It's a whole freakin nightmare that should never come true….." Yuan Shao sighed.

"This is what it's like when Zhao Yun did not reemploy himself into your side," The interviewer said.

"Zhao Yun, Zhao Yun!! Where the hell is Zhao Yun now?! Here I am, Yuan Shao at my most fated hour, the hour I need a savior to save my family's reputation and restore my fame!" Zhao Yun's name annoyed Yuan Shao to no end. The Chang Shan Dragon never gave Yuan Shao a second chance.

"Zilong too chicken to help us prove his empty talents in our state, father. Forget about that nobody and I too am sick to death of him and the Cao family," Yuan Shang scoffed.

"But, we should find a way to get Zhao Yun back. Last time he was on our side it was when we took Ji Zhou from Han Fu," Yuan Tan suggested.

"I don't want him back. Does anybody else want that bum back?" Yuan Shang brought up the petition and the officers around Yuan Shao's room murmured.

"No."

"Not a chance, even if he's most respected at the northern suburbs of the province!"

"He's just a show off. Did you see how he handles Wen Chou when he defected?"

"It's like bringing a wounded soul back to instigate his plight. He reap what he sow for joining Gongsun Zan."

"What does Zhao Yun wants the most? That attention whore Liu Bei or his own acknowledgement? Someday, I will continue to question that bum's motivation…" Yuan Shang wondered.

"Dear, I think it's best we recall Zhao Yun to replenish our army morale," Lady Liu suggested

Yuan Shao groaned for even his wife having second thoughts on the bum.

"When I played Rot3k 11 and Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires, insert Zilong after Guan Du and it makes things worse for Cao Cao's surrounding position. Liu Bei would have a better chance assisting Liu Biao while your forces will succeed in defending He Bei from Cao Cao," The Interviewer said.

"If we can combine Zhao Yun's assistance, Liu Bei and Liu Biao's rear advantage, and Ma Teng's distraction then Cao Cao's victory at Guan Du would mean little to recover from his provisional state," Feng Ji commented.

"That means giving the credit of our victory to Zhao Yun and not my father's pledge of thanks. Hmph…" Yuan Shang heard enough.

"Zhao Yun wants nothing more than to make people happy, make the forces of good succeed, and make the Han Emperor renewal his responsibilities for state affairs from the Cao family," Feng Ji said.

The interviewer nodded.

"No, No! Forget it! He's too ambitious to be recall! 10x worse than Liu Bei!! No, we will have to do this the Yuan way, not that bum's way!" Yuan Shao made up his mind.

"You heard my father and that is his command. So no more bring Zhao Yun back to Yuan fraction. Denied and final," Yuan Shang gave a speech like he's already granted the successor.

"You sound like you're already the successor, brat…." Yuan Tan shook his head.

Somewhere near Ye…

"Zhao Yun, are you sure about this?" Xia Houlan was Zhao Yun's childhood friend and a scholar. He never pursue a career in governmental merits, but spend days on social affairs with the folks.

"Yes, there's no other person I could put my trust in than the imperial uncle. If I went back to Yuan Shao, would he stab me in the back again?" Zhao Yun along with thousands of volunteers in Yuan Shao's army had finished the preparations to march with Liu Bei to Jing.

"But…what would happen to you if…." Before Zhen Ji could finish, Zhao Yun reminded her of his motivation in life.

"We've grown to become adults in this era, my lady. I wanted to restore the Han dynasty using my responsibility and trust in Liu Bei which I could have done with Gongsun Zan if Zhang Yan's folly didn't cause a scene with me and the distrust with Gongsun Zan and his officers," Zhao Yun glance into Zhen Ji's sad face recognizing her presence as a symbol of innocence.

"I wish you share that determination with me for I am just….a girl… stuck within the presence of corruption and distortion…." Zhen Ji thought.

"Zilong, this is a very difficult task. Liu Bei is weak and he no longer governs Xu Zhou. Among other things, the Imperial Uncle a wanted man to the law," Xia Houlan reminded.

"I know that's why I'm taking the risk by exchanging my life for his acknowledgement as a relative to the Imperial family. He's a wanted man by Cao Cao's law, not the law of the Imperial family of Liu. The Prime Minister does not have the right to put his sword against a Liu inheritance and my friend had just met the Emperor which all the more reasons I will help him with his cause. We have the same cause. Also, the Prime Minister title wasn't a legitimate Han title seriously," Zhao Yun straightens his waistband and places his spear behind his back with a sheath.

"Vigilantism…." Xia Houlan sighed.

"I don't care if something happens to me. As long I'm alive, Liu Bei will succeed. We'll do whatever it takes by gathering talent and with Liu Biao's assistance," Zhao Yun couldn't delay the march so he kicked his horse and prepare to rendezvous with Liu Bei.

"Lord Zhao Yun, wait!" Zhen Ji rushed to the white rider forcing him to halt the private force.

"There's no time Luoshen….don't distract me," Zhao Yun rebuked.

"I know and I always understand your pursue for duty. At least…at least…please take this with good care. You're so willing to accomplish your goal that you share me your righteous trend by this keep sake of remembrance," Zhen Ji pull out her earrings and place them on Zilong's left hand with both of her hands and embrace them.

"Why are you giving me what doesn't below to me? You know people will think I'm stealing from a noble woman," Zhao Yun tried to refuse the gift by retreating to modesty.

"I'm giving you this because….I love you…," Zhen Ji looked down face her and Zilong's hands not saying the three words to his dashing eyes.

"Why do you want to be in love with a lowly, uninfluential man with a frighten age different my lady? You have Yuan Xi…" Zhao Yun tried not to sound paranoia as he honored her marriage to Yuan Xi.

"Yuan Xi and I do not have the kind of love the fireflies at Taoyuan and the fallen blossoms scattered through the nightly garden. I have no affection, nor admiration with him despite his merit and ability. But, I know you are the better man," Zhen Ji held her hands tight not to allow Zhao Yun to deny the gift.

"Zhen Ji, thank you…." That was all he said and dragged his hand slowly as his horse move on. The soldiers resume their march following Zhao Yun to the ferry.

"I will wait, no matter what happens to me. I will wait for you to return my love with my precious gift," the earrings were left in Zhao Yun's possession leaving her hands empty as pale dust blew. The white rider leaves his old, broken life to reborn a new one.

Back in Yuan Shao's deathbed…

"Where is my daughter in law?" Yuan Shao asked.

Everyone finds it strange of their lord mentioning the wife of his son Yuan Xi. Since she's hardly attached with the Yuan fraction and it was three years since her marriage and the wedding couple haven't inmate yet.

"She's been giving an eye on the poor at the suburbs. That young woman should know how dangerous it is for her to be out there alone as a noble woman. It isn't proper…" Lady Liu said.

"My lord...our troops, some thousands of them were being volunteered by an anonymous person to join him with Liu Bei at Jing!" the soldier reported.

"What?! Who would dare try to deploy my troops unauthorized?!" Yuan Shao strangled the poor soldier whose job was just to inform his lord.

"Ack…lord…Yuan Shao…Zhao..Zhao Yun….!" The soldier couldn't breathe making it hard to understand what he was saying.

"What in blaze is Zhao Yun up to right now father?" Yuan Shang gave the same alerted look as his father.

"Zhao Yun, he deployed about a thousand of volunteers from our ranks to join Liu Bei's on his escort to Jing!" The soldier informed.

"What right does he have to pillaging our resources to that attention whore!? Father, we must stop him!" Yuan Shang urged.

"This is a need to add insult to injury my lord…." Guo Tu glared at Yuan Shao.

"Zhao Yun is mocking us!!" Shen Pei scowled.

"This is the kind of guy he is…. It can't be helped…" Feng Ji shook his head disappointed.

"Where is that bum now? He couldn't have left the city yet with those many troops!" Yuan Shao demanded.

"He..he already left Ye earlier this morning. He will not make any delay as they went into the south suburbs heading to the ferry," the Soldier said.

"Damn it all!!" Yuan Shao enraged.

"Please husband, restrain yourself! You have to recover for us!" Lady Liu begged him.

"Zhao Yun you have infuriated me for the last time with your petty gain for acknowledgment in this empty dynasty!! Stealing my troops without authorization you son of a …aa…aaaahhH!!!" Yuan Shao trembles to his bed shaking out of control by the heart beating so irregularly.

"Father!" Yuan Shang shouted.

"Pa!" Yuan Tan followed.

"My lord!" The officers did the same as they watch their lord's illness reach the terminal stage.

"Get the physician now!" Lady Liu ordered.

The officers wasted no time to find the physician.

"Zhao Yun….You…you must stop that bastard and kill him before he gets to Liu Bei….Shang….Shang do you hear what I'm saying…! These are my last wishes…and kill Cao Cao!!" Yuan Shao struggled to utter the words of his will and testimony.

"Father, you have to see me do it as proof of my succession!" Yuan Shang tears begin to fall.

"Father, there's still much to be done. Without you, we'll be powerless!" Yuan Tan whimpered.

"Please my lord, save your strength?" Shen Pei begged.

"Zhao Yun…..Cao Cao….Zhao Yun…Cao……!!" Yuan Shao spoke in low tone. His voice gets softer and softer as his health is about to fail him.

"Father!!"

"My lord!"

"Why has heaven created such men as them….oh…father…uncle….how have I failed to honor the name of the Yuan family….. " With Yuan Shao's last breath, he fainted. After a minute, his body never responds.

"Well, your sins will be forgiving in due time. That's the consequence to being a selfish and irresponsible leader. He brought himself apart by those he cared little for and they died for the price of fame. They believed the liar, but the liar only believes in himself. Oh well, this interview is officially over. May you rest in peace, Yuan Shao," the Interviewer leaves the room as the entire Yuan fraction wailed at their fallen leader.

The End


End file.
